


An Unexpected Encounter

by Giganotus



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Hook-Up, Large Cock, M/M, Niles Isn't Used To Kindness, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Teasing, Tsubaki | Subaki is a Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giganotus/pseuds/Giganotus
Summary: Niles finds Subaki working the weapons shop and decides to mess around. Things take an interesting turn, and leaves both of them wondering about the nature of their friendship... if it even can be called that.





	An Unexpected Encounter

     “Oh gods, not _you_ …”

 

     Not exactly the greeting Niles was hoping for upon entering the weapons shop, but given that it’s Subaki behind the counter…

 

     “That’s supposed to be my line, isn’t it?” he really doesn’t want to be around Subaki, but he needs a replacement bow. “I guess I can wait until someone else is around to buy something, but bothering you sounds like fun.” it’s said with a crooked smirk, Niles amused beyond belief.

 

     “Good to know you have no life. Why else would you decide to bother me while I’m working?” Subaki snarks. Though he’s trying to act annoyed, Niles can sense that Subaki has been bored out of his mind and welcomes Niles’ presence.

 

     “I at least have some life. I take breaks from working sometimes, unlike you,” Niles crosses his arms, all thought of a new bow forgotten. “Wanna try that one again?”

 

     “You take so many breaks that I hardly see you working at all. That’s hardly ‘sometimes’. It’s more like ‘most of the time’,” Subaki, of course, isn’t backing down.

 

     “Well yeah, you think Odin’s gonna let me take any of the good jobs?” it’s actually a fact, this one, which makes it funnier. He just wants to see Subaki give in. “I mean that‘s why they have two retainers, yeah? So one person gets a break, and then another break, and the other one hunts for shitty weapons to name.”

 

     “Sounds more like you’re making excuses. Hana and I both work the same amount. You just slack off,” Subaki smirks, leaning on the counter. It’s pretty obvious that he enjoys the banter. 

 

     “Oh shut up!” Niles flips Subaki off with a grin, admitting defeat on that one. And then he fires off a retort. “If Hana works the same amount as you, I’ll be impressed.”

 

     “Oh sure, it’s impressive if she works that much. Alright. I see how it is,” Subaki sasses, flipping off Niles right back. “Now are you actually here for something other than being a pain in my ass?” it’s still so surprising whenever Subaki swears.

 

     “I mean I was here to get a new bow.” Niles shrugs, his grin widening. Granted, once he saw Subaki he made it his task to be a pain in the ass, but still. Needing a new bow doesn’t stop him from returning Subaki’s snark. “I definitely was, but now you can just suck my dick, you rude motherfucker!”

 

     “Fine, come behind the counter and I will!” Subaki retorts, clearly trying to catch Niles off guard.

 

     But Niles doesn’t miss a beat, walking closer to the counter. The attempt fails, partly because Niles doesn’t care, but also because he wants to see how far Subaki is willing to go. “You wanna get on your knees then~?” he finally makes it behind the counter, getting all up in Subaki’s space.

 

     “If it’ll get you to shut up and leave me alone, yeah,” Subaki says, crossing his arms with a smirk. He’s obviously not that intimidated, seeing that Niles is several inches shorter. Curse Subaki’s freakish height…

 

     “Huh, maybe. It‘ll at least get you to shut up,” he taps his foot and messes with his belt, clearly waiting for Subaki to actually get on his knees. “Either way I think we’ll enjoy it~”

 

     There’s a pause where Niles can see the gears turning in Subaki’s mind. Just as he thinks Subaki is going to back down, however, Niles feels himself being pushed until his back is against the edge of the counter. 

 

     Niles watches with surprise and intrigue as Subaki gets on his knees, hands holding Niles’ hips firm. Oh, but Niles isn’t letting Subaki win, so he pulls down his pants enough that his cock hangs out. If Subaki backs out now, it’ll be awkward, but he doesn’t care anymore. “Better start blowing me before someone else sees~”

 

     There’s only a brief moment of hesitation from Subaki. With a determined look on his face, he grabs onto Niles’ cock and proceeds to wrap his lips around it. The smooth and practiced way he goes at it shows this isn’t his first time doing something like this.

 

     Niles is caught off guard for a few seconds. First at shock because Subaki is actually doing it, and second because he’s pretty damn good at it. Niles quickly drops that train of thought, though, in order to thread his hand in Subaki’s hair, tugging at it somewhat.

 

     Niles loosens his grip, however, when Subaki gives him a stern look. They may playfight, but Niles will respect any boundaries set in this sort of thing. Though it’s hard to think too much, seeing as Subaki has started to use his tongue on Niles’ cock. First at the head, then along the shaft. Niles can’t help throwing his head back with a sigh.

 

     That reaction clearly amuses Subaki, seeing as he takes his mouth off for a moment in order to speak. “Enjoying it, aren’t you~?” he teases, making sure to stroke Niles in the meantime.

 

     “Fuck, you’re good,” Niles manages, letting Subaki win this one, because damn this is hot! “Figures you would be, damn overachiever...”

 

     “Aww, were you going around thinking I don’t have experience?” Subaki teases, licking the head of Niles’ cock afterwards. “I’m quite tempted to stop and just leave you like this~!”

 

     “Didn’t think you had time to suck cock, really...” Niles snarks out, even as his breath catches when Subaki licks him. He lets out another soft sigh. “I mean, I should have… _ ah _ , figured...”

 

     “Mmn, you really should have…” Subaki presses his thumb on the head, still teasing Niles. “Want me to finish you off here, or should I shut you up in another way~?” he asks in a tone that can only be described as a purr. Complete with a sly smile.

 

     “Gods, please shut me up...” he knows what that means, and is entirely for it. After all, he doesn’t want this to be over too soon. Good thing it seems Subaki is just as willing.

 

     Subaki grins, letting go of Niles’ cock and standing up. “Then I’ll close up here and meet you in your room. How does that sound?” he proposes, that sly look still on his face.

 

     Niles hastily pulls up his pants, his face reddened. “Yeah, my room works. I’ll… meet you there.” Honestly he’s off before he can really think about it, all thoughts of getting a new bow forgotten.

 

     Thankfully he doesn’t have to wait long before Subaki is knocking at his door.

 

     “Hey Niles. I hope you’re still in the mood~”

 

     Niles waits a couple of seconds before opening the door, not wanting to seem too eager. “Why wouldn’t I be? You’re…well, kinda hot, and you were just sucking my cock earlier,” he smirks a little. “Even if you hadn’t shown, I’d have plenty of jerk off material.”

 

     Subaki struts on in, still looking smug as ever. “Lucky you, I prefer to keep my promises,” he says, looking perfectly relaxed.

 

     “So are you going to shut me up like you promised? Or are you going to make me shut you up again?”  Niles smirks. He honestly wants Subaki’s dick in his mouth like yesterday.

 

     Subaki smirks right back, setting something down on a table before sitting at the edge of the bed. “Come show me what you got~”

 

     Niles glances over to see what Subaki brought before getting settled. Oh, it’s a new bow. That’s… considerate he supposes. Whatever, Niles fully intends on sucking cock, and he’s not going to let some kind gesture distract him.

 

     What  _ does _ distract him, however, is how big Subaki’s dick is once he gets it out. It’s barely hard and it has to be about 8 inches, not to mention incredibly thick. Gods, Niles can’t wait to choke on this! “Damn, fuck, I want that in my ass,” is all he manages before he starts.

 

     “If you think that’s impressive, just wait until I’m fully hard~” he teases when Niles starts. Subaki reaches out to tenderly brush a bit of hair off Niles’ face.

 

     Niles stops for a second to look up at Subaki and mutter “Pull my hair,” and then, “If this isn’t going in my ass soon...” before resuming his previous ministrations. He’s stroking everything aside from the head, which he’s focusing most of his attention on.

 

     Subaki happily obliges to the request, taking a fistful of Niles’ hair and tugging hard, eliciting a moan out of him. “Oh it’ll be going in your ass alright~ If you keep up the good work, that is,” Subaki assures. He’s fully hard at this point, and Niles is absolutely marveled. It has to be around ten inches long!

 

     Niles slowly starts taking more and more of Subaki’s cock, absolutely aiming to deepthroat him. He moans again, hoping to add a bit of sensation to the act. 

 

     “Trying to take the whole thing are you~? Such a good boy…” Subaki praises, petting Niles’ hair gently a few times before pulling on it once more. Niles looks up at Subaki. It’s not “trying” if he’s going to succeed. He relaxes his throat, thankful for his lack of gag reflex, and takes Subaki down to the base. He leaves himself there for a couple seconds before pulling back.

 

     “Gods that’s hot~” Subaki purrs, a slight breathlessness to his voice. Niles can feel Subaki’s cock throb in his throat. “Alright, I think that’s enough. Unless you don’t mind waiting a few minutes after for me to get hard again~”

 

     Niles really can’t think of anything but Subaki’s cock at the moment. It’s sheer force of will that gets him to pull back, panting slightly. “You’re gonna have to let me finish you like that later, I want to swallow your cum.” he says with the flattest expression, not even bothered by what he’s saying.

 

     “Oh I love the sound of that~” Subaki toys with Niles’ hair as he speaks. “Keep up the good work and I’ll definitely reward you with that~” he promises. “Get your clothes off. Now~” he commands.

 

     Niles scrambles to obey, moving so he can easily take his clothes off. It involves standing up, but he’s surprisingly fast about it, getting naked in a record time. “You’re hot when you talk like that...”

 

     “Like it when I’m in charge, huh~?” Subaki grins, stripping off the rest of his own clothes. Then, he lets his hair down. “Mind getting the oil? I don’t know where you keep things,” he says, dropping a bit of the commanding tone.

 

     Niles grins, pulling open a drawer next to the bed and lightly tossed the oil on the bed next to Subaki. “Here, it’s a good thing I always keep a lot on hand~”

 

     “Get on the bed, get into whatever position you want me to fuck you in. Before we start, however, anything you want me to avoid?” Subaki says, uncapping the bottle and starting to coat his fingers.

 

     “The word ‘pretty’, anything too degrading, don’t touch my eyepatch.” that’s about it at the moment. “What are they for you, then?” he asks as he considers which way he wants to be fucked. On his back,he decides. Even if he’s starting to… get along with Subaki, he knows he’ll be startled and uneasy in a position where he couldn’t see Subaki.

 

     “Lucky you, I’m not too big on degradation either. Giving or receiving. Punishment play I’m not fond of either, mostly receiving. Other than that…” Subaki sets the bottle of oil down and slowly pushes a finger into Niles. “I don’t have much. Do let me know if I ever do something you don’t like.”

 

     “Ah, I…I got it. Same goes to you...” Niles’ breath hitches when Subaki pushes a finger into him. “I’d like to think I’m pretty…vocal about what I like and don’t.”

 

     “Good to know,” with all the formalities out of the way for now, Subaki gets back into his more commanding voice. “I can already tell I’m going to really enjoy fucking you~” he purrs, working a second finger in and starting to stretch Niles open.

 

     “Not as much as I’m gonna enjoy having your cock in me~” Niles is still grinning, and it’s clear he’s rather enjoying the prep. “Gods, damn, hurry up!”

 

     “Patience, Niles. You saw how big I am. I need to be very thorough~” Subaki smirks as he speaks. Niles feels him very deliberately push against his prostate. Subaki better not tease too much…

 

     “What, you think I can’t….gods,  _ fuck _ , that I can’t take a big dick like yours without much prep?” he’d be more annoyed if Subaki wasn’t currently being a very hot distraction. “Fuck~”

 

     “I’m sure you can, but this is fun~” Subaki admits, pushing a third finger in. “Watching you squirm and practically  _ beg _ to be fucked… it’s really a delight~” he teases. There he goes, swearing again. It’s strangely hot. 

 

      “Do you need me to beg more? Because I can do that,” Niles still sounds so smug, even as his voice wavers. Not that he’s in control of this anymore, but he can’t make it too obvious.

 

     “No no, there’s no need…” Subaki says, pulling his fingers out slowly. He grabs the bottle of oil once more in order to slick up his cock. “Keep those legs spread wide for me now~” he commands as he gets into position.

 

     Niles pulls his legs further apart, eyeing Subaki’s cock. He isn’t nervous about it fitting or not, he’s just admiring how nice Subaki’s dick is. “Just fuck me already~”

 

     “Gladly~” Subaki pushes in slowly, as if really savoring the feeling. His thrusts are fairly light at first, but once he gets his cock in about halfway, he picks things up. Still nothing extremely hard or fast, but significantly more than before.

 

     Niles loves it. He’s not making much noise, mostly out of stubbornness, but he’s definitely enjoying it. “Wow, fuck, your cock is big~” it feels even bigger in his ass somehow. He can feel it twitch in response to the praise.

 

     Subaki’s hands go to Niles’ hips, picking up the pace. “Yeah, you seem to like that fact~” Subaki purrs, pushing deeper with each thrust until he’s down to the base.

 

     “God, yes I do~” Niles is starting to pant a little, but still keeping a firm restraint on the noises. “Packing that, no wonder you probably fuck all the time~” he’s moving his hips, intent to try and get more even if Subaki’s bottomed out.

 

     “Not many can take it all like you though~” Subaki punctuates his statement by pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in. He’s angled just right, pushing hard on Niles’ prostate.

 

     It gets Niles to gasp loudly, his grip on the bed tightening. “Ah,  _ gods _ , fuck do that again~!” he can only imagine what everyone else is thinking, and it amuses him for a second before the pleasure wipes it away.

 

     He watches Subaki smirk as he once again slips almost all the way out, slamming back in so hard that there’s an audible slap. Subaki doesn’t stop there either, repeating the action over and over. Niles full on moans at it. Gods, this is really good, he could probably live with Subaki’s cock in his ass and he wouldn’t even mind. “Shit, holy fuck…ah, Subaki~!”

 

     Subaki is mostly quiet, his noises not going past heavy panting. The look on his face shows how much he’s loving how vocal Niles is, though. “Gods listen to you now~ Holding in such lovely noises all that time, were you~?” he teases, one hand moving from Niles’ hip to his thigh.

 

     Another low moan, and Niles pushes his legs wider apart. He’s very clearly flushed now, and painfully turned on. “You had to earn, ah….mnn…” Niles can’t actually finish that sentence.

 

     Subaki leans forward, sheathing his cock fully and rolling his hips smoothly. “Seems like I’ve definitely earned it~” he whispers right in Niles’ ear.

 

     A choked off noise, as Subaki whispers in his ear. “You’re damn,  _ gods _ , you’re damn right you did~!” Niles knows Subaki is getting a kick out of this. Probably relishing in the fact that he’s got Niles under him, moaning like a slut.

 

     Subaki grazes his teeth on the skin just under Niles’ ear. Both of his hands clutch Niles’ thighs now, holding them open for him to pound relentlessly. “Think you can cum just from this~? From nothing but my cock in your ass~?” Subaki practically growls, hitting Niles’ prostate hard with every thrust.

 

     Niles straight up whines, something he’ll deny later if asked. “Yes…gods,  _ yes~!  _ ” he’s sure he wouldn’t even need to be touched. Not with the way he’s feeling, painfully hard and and fucked near senseless.

 

     That whine drives Subaki wild, making him fuck Niles as hard as he can manage. “Cum for me~ Cum for me and I’ll let you finish me off with your mouth just like you wanted~” he purrs.

 

     Another whine is ripped from him as his body tenses. Gods, there’s no real way that he’d be able to resist, not that he ever wanted to. He cums hard, completely untouched, just like he said he would.

 

     Subaki pulls out before the tightness pushes him over the edge. He doesn’t leave Niles without attention though, stroking him throughout his orgasm. “So good~” he purrs, petting Niles’ hair a few times. “Once you’ve caught your breath, you can start sucking me off, alright~?”

 

     Niles pants heavily, slowly but surely getting his breath back. Soon enough, he deems himself recovered enough to actually get on with what he wants. “Mmn, I’m ready now~”

 

     “Good…” Subaki sits on his knees, motioning for Niles to come closer and get to work. And Niles doesn’t waste time, giving the head a cursory lick before taking it into his mouth. It’s not long before he’s deepthroating Subaki once again. He can feel Subaki buck his hips, and it’s not long before his hair is being grabbed by a pair of strong hands and cum is spilling into his mouth.

 

     Niles pulls off, grinning, and swallows. “Gods, I was right, it was so good to have you finish in my mouth.,” he looks so fucking smug for a guy who just had a huge cock in his ass, it’s unbelievable.

 

     “Yeah? Well if we do this again, I’m definitely going to finish in your ass~ Maybe leave a few marks on you if you’d like~” they may have just finished, but Subaki is continuing the dirty talk.

 

     “Yeah, I’d allow that,” the next hookup had better happen soon, because he really enjoyed getting fucked by Subaki. “Gotta say, again, you finishing in my mouth was really nice.”

 

     “Well I enjoyed doing it~” Subaki says with a wink. He then leans over and grabs a handkerchief that’s sitting on the nightstand and starts to clean Niles off. 

 

     Niles scoffs a bit. He’s suddenly very annoyed, to cover up his sudden feeling of vulnerability. “What are you doing?”

 

     The sudden change in attitude clearly catches Subaki off guard. That much can be seen in his face. “I was just cleaning you up. My partners usually appreciate it, but if you’d rather I just leave then…” he sets the handkerchief down and hops off the bed. He starts to dress himself without saying anything else.

 

     Niles realized immediately that he’s made a mistake. He’d gone too cold, too fast, and he hurries to fix it. Wait, why is he even explaining himself? What’s the point? He doesn’t care about what Subaki thinks… does he?

  
  
     “You’re… no, you’re missing what I…” how is he even supposed to respond to this one? “You startled me...” it's not Subaki's fault that Niles isn't used to being treated kindly.

 

     “It’s alright, should’ve asked…” Subaki’s voice is quiet, as if he’s blaming himself for Niles’ reaction. He finishes dressing himself, taking a moment to smooth out his hair and tie it back up. “Not like I can stay long anyway. I’m on cleanup duty in the mess hall. Until next time?” he says, turning to face Niles.

 

     He isn’t ever going to be able to explain this one. Niles sighs, giving up. It isn’t worth trying to explain. “Alright, until next time...” why does he feel so awful suddenly?

 

     Subaki heads out, without another word. Hopefully this’ll all sort out with time…

**Author's Note:**

> I got annoyed that the vast majority of Subaki/Niles fics had creepy undertones and didn't represent the characters in a way I liked. Also Subaki always bottoms and like ?????? I needed to fix that. 
> 
> Also shoutout to MizOrBust for helping me write this!


End file.
